


Rescue

by asrundream



Series: Hell [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p><p>Prompt: hell</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: hell

"We got you, man. Just relax. We'll be outta here soon."

"...Seifer?"

"Gone, that bastard."

Maybe we're not quite friends, but I'm so fuckin' glad when Squall opens his eyes that I wanna give him a hug. I almost do, but the pain in my side stops me as it takes my breath away. He notices even through his own bruises, and Hyne damn, are those burn marks? What the hell is he worryin' about me for?

"You alright, Dincht?"

I shake my head and blink the stars out of my vision. "I'll be fine. Will you?"

He just shrugs.


End file.
